Jack & Queen
by Agizera
Summary: Kartu Queen selalu berada di antara Kartu King dan Kartu Jack. Hierarki akan berubah jika Queen memilih salah satu di antara mereka. [Cover Image by Je Je/ Proyek #ArisanTante]


Selamat datang di Proyek **#ArisanTante**

Kami menghadirkan antologi 10 fiksi IchiRuki, yang melibatkan autor-autor dari komunitas IchiRuki FC.

 **[Agizera, Morning Eagle, Ayra el Irista, LastMelodya, Cinnamouns Tea, Yuiko Narahashi, Saeraki Icchy, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Viselle** & **Reiji Mitsurugi]**

Untuk **Stefymayu Yeniferangelia, JeJe** dan **Kak Voidy** yang sudah saya repotkan, terima kasih sudah mendukung ya.

SELAMAT MENIKMATI

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Page 01 of 10]**

* * *

King sekop. Queen keriting. Jack wajik.

Tiga buah kartu diletakkan secara berderet. Ketiga-tiganya bercermin ke dalam lensa sang violet.

Pemiliknya adalah seorang gadis tanggung. Perawakan mirip _bisque doll_. Lengkap dengan gaun renda tumpuk, berciri khas gadis bangsawan Eropa. Namun, ia memiliki wajah bulat Asia, pipi berisi, bibir mungil dan rambut hitam lurus sebatas tengkuk.

Ia tengah bersama dengan seorang nyonya pesolek. Duduk berhadapan dibatasi meja kayu bertaplak bordiran.

Mereka saling melempar pandangan.

"Jadi—" jari bersarung tangan hitam menunjuk kartu Q-keriting. "Madam Rangiku bilang kartu ini adalah aku, _Queen of Clubs_? Lalu, apa arti dua kartu lainnya?"

Sang madam tersenyum lebar. "Artinya kau sangat beruntung, Rukia! Kau gadis termujur yang pernah kuramal hingga sekarang!"

Dahi Rukia hanya mengerut.

Rangiku mendorong maju kartu K-sekop, mengetuknya dengan kuku bercat merah.

" _King of Spades,_ menyimbolkan pria matang yang mapan, ambisius dan bijaksana. Kartu ini mewakili pria berdominan gelap. Kau berjodoh dengan konglomerat paling berpengaruh."

Rukia tertegun. Entah sengaja atau tidak, gambaran itu merujuk pada satu-satunya pria yang melintas dalam otaknya saat ini. Tidak salah lagi. Kakaknya sendiri.

Sang lolita menggeleng kencang. Madam mendelik protes.

"Ramalanku tak pernah meleset, Rukia! Lagi pula, _queen_ selalu mengenal siapa _king-nya_!"

" _King_ apanya? Meskipun ramalan Madam melegenda pun, aku—"

"Meramal diri adalah tren terbaru di kalangan wanita bangsawan," potongnya ketus. "Kau jangan terlalu kampungan, _Lady_. Itu tak baik untuk reputasimu."

"Anda tahu aku bukanlah bangsawan, Madam. Aku hanya yatim-piatu beruntung yang diangkat sebagai adik oleh seorang _duke_. Mungkin karena aku orang luar, ramalan Madam bisa saja tak berpengaruh padaku."

"Hey, ramalanku berlaku bahkan untuk ras oriental sepertimu. Percayalah, ini bukan sekedar bualan kosong."

Rukia meniupkan napas berat, menyentakkan punggung pada sandaran kursi.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Baiklah, jadi maksud Anda, di masa depan aku akan menikah dengan _nii-sama_?"

"Hah? Apa itu _nii-sama_?"

"Oh, i-itu … itu panggilan kecilku untuk _duke_. Bahasa negeri asalku, Madam."

"Hm … panggilan khusus? Kalian dekat. Lalu, kenapa hubungan itu masih dirahasiakan?"

"Hu-hubungan apa?"

"Jangan bersandiwara lagi. Kudengar kau sudah menolak lamaran _duke_."

Reflek Rukia adalah maju nyaris menubruk meja dengan perut berkorset.

"Apa? Itu hanya gosip! Jangan menyebarkan isu yang tidak-tidak, Madam."

"Gosip yang kudapat bukan sekedar isu murahan, Rukia. Sejak awal, _adik angkat_ adalah status sementaramu. Itu adalah cara seorang _duke_ mendekati gadis di bawah umur sepertimu. Dia membesarkanmu terlebih dahulu, lalu pasti akan dinikahinya di masa depan. Itu trik lama. Kau naif berusaha menutupinya."

Rukia tergugu, meremat tangannya sendiri.

"Aku … tidak menolak _nii-sama_. Aku hanya belum menjawabnya."

Giliran perut berkorset Rangiku nyaris menubruk sisi meja.

"Kau menggantung seorang _grand-duke of Luxembourg_? Kenapa!"

" _Nii-sama_ ... hanya melihat mendiang istrinya yang mirip denganku. Aku—"

"Dasar bodoh, hey, dia itu pria dewasa normal. _Duke_ pun memiliki kebutuhan intim mendesak kepada gadis muda sepertimu. Kau akan menjadi wanita paling beruntung di seluruh daratan Eropa jika menikahinya."

"Begitu?"

"Aku tahu kau pun mengagumi _duke_. Terlihat jelas dari matamu ketika memandangnya."

Pipi Rukia merona, ia membuang wajah ke samping. "Aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan diperistri oleh kakakku sendiri. _Nii-sama_ adalah orang yang paling kuhormati melebihi siapa pun."

"Melebihi siapa pun, huh? Sekarang kutanya, kau tahu tidak, rahasia di balik tabir kebangsawanannya? Tentang kenapa _duke_ terlihat begitu memikat dan berkharisma?"

Rukia menggeleng.

Rangiku mencondongkan kepala, membuat gestur tangan berbisik-bisik. Bibir bergincu merah bergerak-gerak sensual.

"Karena _duke_ selalu meminum darah gadis perawan di setiap malam bulan purnama, itu adalah rumornya. Dan mungkin kau akan menjadi gadis beruntung yang bisa memuaskan pria itu. Dia—akan menggigit lehermu. Menghisap darahmu sekaligus bercinta denganmu. Itu pasti menyenangkan."

Kepala Rukia tersentak mundur. "Ti-tidak mungkin! _Nii-sama_ bukan orang aneh ataupun kanibal!"

"Siapa bilang dia kanibal, hah? Kau tidak tahu legenda terkenal dari daratan Eropa? Tempat tinggalmu sekarang?"

Rukia menggeleng jemu.

Rangiku menggeleng prihatin. "Kau memang masih muda dan tidak mengerti apa pun."

Sang madam beralih mengambil satu lagi kartu dari susunan remi berpola kipas. Meletakkan kartu 4-hati berbanjar dengan Q-keriting.

" _Four of Hearts_. Kau akan melakukan perjalanan jauh. Berpisah dengan _king-mu_."

"Eh? Bagaimana Anda tahu? Aku akan pergi ke luar benua seminggu lagi."

Rangiku asal bersiul. "Kau akan berlayar dengan kapal imperial itu, huh? Titanic?"

"Itu rencananya. _Nii-sama_ menyuruhku berlibur ke luar Eropa. Sekembalinya nanti aku harus … um … harus … menjawab lamaran itu."

"Tidak mengejutkan. Kalian mungkin akan menikah setelahnya. Beberapa minggu lagi adalah peringatan malam _Walpurgis_."

" _Walpurgis_?"

"Ini sangat langka terjadi dan mengingatkanku tentang legenda kudeta itu. Aku yakin _duke_ ingin mengasingkanmu."

"Apa yang Madam bicarakan? Kudeta?"

"Kau pendatang baru di negeri ini. Kau takkan mengerti meskipun aku menjelaskannya panjang lebar."

Jeda lama Rukia isi dengan berpikir. Ketika ia sudah menyerah mencerna istilah-istilah aneh itu, matanya tertambat kembali pada susunan kartu di atas meja.

Manik seindah batu mulia mengerling pada kartu J-wajik, yang sejak lalu tergeletak di samping kartu _queen-nya_.

Tangan Rukia tergerak mengambil kartu bergambar serdadu muda itu. Mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Madam, Anda belum menjelaskan kartu ini."

"Hm? Oh, kau tertarik dengan kartu itu?" Rangiku menyeringai. "Wajar."

"Hah?"

Rangiku merebutnya, meletakkan kartu J-wajik di antara K-sekop dan Q-keriting.

"Dia adalah orang ketiga antara kau dan _duke_."

"O-orang ketiga?"

" _Jack of Diamonds_ menunjukkan pemuda berkepribadian keras kepala, kuat, dan sangat berpengaruh di dalam kelompoknya. Dia lelaki pirang, berkebalikan dengan _king-mu_."

"Si-siapa orang itu? Aku tidak mengenal banyak lelaki karena _nii-sama_ membatasiku, Madam."

"Tak masalah. _Queen_ tidak mengenal siapa _jack-nya_ karena kasta mereka berbeda. Identitas _jack_ bisa diartikan sebagai prajurit yang selalu melindungi _queen_. Kalian pasti bertemu, mungkin di saat kau berada dalam kesulitan."

Rukia mengangguk paham. Bola mata bergulir dari J-wajik ke kartu K-sekop.

"Jadi, pada akhirnya aku akan bersama dengan mereka berdua?"

"Sebaiknya kau pilih salah satu, _Young lady_. Kau sudi bersuami dua?"

Rukia menggeleng cepat. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Bagaimana caranya? Mereka adalah kakak angkatku dan orang asing yang tak pernah kukenal."

Rangiku mengedipkan satu mata. "Tenang saja, aku akan meramal satu petunjuk untukmu, Rukia!"

Sang nona kencur mengangguk antusias. Madam mengambil selembar kartu dari dalam susunan remi, membukanya di depan wajah.

Mata itu terbelalak lebar. "I-ini … tidak mungkin."

Rukia beralih cepat dari punggung kartu ke wajah terkejut sang madam.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Rangiku menatap Rukia yakin tak yakin. Ia menyerahkan kartu itu. Rukia menerimanya bingung.

"Sepertinya … aku harus menarik kalimatku sendiri, Rukia. Maafkan aku. Kau gadis termalang yang pernah kuramal hingga sekarang."

Dahi Rukia mengerut tak mengerti. Dipandanginya kartu As-sekop di tangan sebelum beralih mata kembali ke sang peramal.

Suasana di antara mereka mendadak tegang.

" _Ace of Spades_ —simbol kematian. Ketika kau memilih salah satu di antara mereka, takdir mengatakan bahwa kau harus mati. Kau akan mati untuk bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai."

Rukia tercengang. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Diawali dengan tiga lembar kartu, Rukia telah terikat oleh takdir berliku yang takkan pernah bisa ia bayangkan.

Gadis itu takkan pernah tahu, perjalanan cinta apa yang akan menantinya di masa depan.

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

 **PROYEK ARISAN TANTE**

Agizera Present

 **—JACK & QUEEN—**

Vampirization (historical fantasy)│Language (content warnings everywhere)│Walpurgis Legend/ Titanic Era│Cartomancy Theory

Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

 _ **Atlanta, Georgia Gazette—April, 1912.**_ _Sejarah mencatat tragedi Titanic sebagai bencana maritim terbesar sepanjang masa._

 _Kecelakaan tersebut memakan korban lebih dari 1514 jiwa. RMS Carpathia berhasil mengangkut 710 korban selamat ke New York, yang didominasi oleh wanita dan anak-anak._

 _ **Atlanta, Georgia Gazette—April, 1912.**_ _Kepolisian mencatat angka perdagangan manusia mencapai tingkat tertinggi dalam kurun waktu satu dekade terakhir._

 _Menjadikan manusia sebagai komoditas perdagangan bukan menjadi hal baru di ranah dunia bawah. Pusat black market tersebar di seluruh penjuru benua. Dan New York menjadi salah satu jantung penyuplai terbesar di wilayah pusat benua Amerika._

 _Dalam seminggu terakhir, pasar gelap Atlanta mendapat pasokan besar-besaran dari para emigran asing—penyelundupan korban Titanic yang tak tertangani secara komprehensif._

 _Bukannya menuntun mereka keluar dari neraka kematian, beberapa dari korban justru dihadapkan kembali dengan neraka baru yang disebut perbudakan._

 _Bencana Titanic menjadi sumber pendapatan baru para sindikat licik dalam menggeluti bisnis menjual organ-organ manusia, mempekerjakan wanita dan anak-anak sebagai pelaku prostitusi di kalangan pria hidung belang di ibu kota._

 _Selain para bandit licik, terdapat satu pihak lain yang diuntungkan dalam praktik eksploitasi ini. Mereka adalah sang-pemburu-malam, pembunuh berdarah dingin yang disinyalir merupakan makhluk mitologi penghisap da—_

"Berita ini konyol."

Seorang pria bertopi fedora, melempar koran ke bak sampah di tepi Jalan Marietta, distrik timur ibu kota Atlanta.

Dari atas gedung katedral, tampak seorang pemuda bermantel hitam tengah memerhatikannya. Presensi tubuh terbayangi lengkung bulan di balik punggung. Ujung _trench-coat_ berkibar mengikuti arah embusan angin.

Ia meloncat terjun dari ketinggian 157 meter. Sukses memijak tanah tanpa cedera di kedua kaki. Pemuda itu asal menyisir rambut oranye menggunakan ujung-ujung jari. Tubuh enam kaki terbungkus busana _vintage_ abad pertengahan.

Ia melintasi jalanan yang lengang. Kaki terhenti di depan sebuah bar suram dengan kereta kusir terparkir di samping gerobak anggur. Mata melirik tong sampah berisi koran ringsek sebelum melesak masuk ke balik pintu.

Sekilas ia tampak seperti pemuda Atlanta pada umumnya. Sebut saja seperti itu karena kau tidak tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Pemuda itu memilih duduk bersama seorang _partner_ di bagian tersudut bar.

Sekelompok _manusia_ , membentuk dominion, mengelilingi meja pernisan berkulit hijau karpet. Kartu remi dan uang berserakan di atasnya.

"Kau terlambat, Ichigo."

Pemuda sangar lain, lengkap dengan rambut _spike_ biru, memainkan sepasang kartu poker di tangan.

Sang pendatang, Ichigo, mulai melepas mantel hangat. Menggulung asal lengan kemeja kemudian menarik dua buah kartu keluar dari dek remi.

"Aku sudah datang secepat mungkin karena Ulquiorra mengatakan sesuatu. Jadi, apa taruhannya?"

Kombinasi _two-pair-jack_ dilempar ke dalam arena poker. Grimmjow menyeringai puas.

"Ulquiorra menemukan gadis _berbau vampire_ di pasar gelap Atlanta."

Terkejut bukan pilihan Ichigo, mata memicing serius. "Dia yang kita buru?"

"Yeah, dia seorang Wyhelmine—dugaanku. Salah satu korban Titanic karam. Karena bisu dan masih bocah, dia terjaring ke pasar _dunia bawah_. Calon mutilasi organ atau mungkin … budak lelangan?"

Kartu _three-of-a-kind_ menyusul, mengalahkan kartu Grimmjow. Ia menyumpah serapahi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengundangku kemari? Kau cukup membawa barang itu ke markas kita 'kan?"

"Aku pun sedang berusaha di sini, brengsek. Kita harus mengalahkan orang sial ini untuk bisa membawanya pergi."

Mata Ichigo menyisiri sekitar, mencari orang sial yang dimaksud Grimmjow di dalam lingkup hold'em poker.

Mata cokelat beradu dengan sepasang manik merah menyala. Seringai terbentuk di seberang sana.

"Jin Kariya?"

"Hey, itu hanya nama samaran. Panggil aku Eugene Currier, kau lupa?"

Label Currier adalah sang pertua _vampire._ Bagaimanapun terlihat jelas dari penampilannya.

Pria Jerman bersurai putih itu memiliki ciri khas alis membelok naik, menyerupai dua ujung tanduk iblis. Mata merah absolut menandakan asal ras _keturunan murni_.

Sayang, Ichigo tidak peduli. Ia justru tertawa rendah. Garis rahang menajam, kerutan dahi diperdalam. Transfigurasi optik terjadi cepat. Pupil Ichigo berdilatasi, sklera mata mulai terbungkus selaput kehitaman.

Dalam hitungan detik, matanya telah berganti menjadi hitam keemasan. Menebar ancaman.

"Tak peduli berapa kali aku mengatakan ini. Kau ras _vampire_ yang menarik, Ichigo. Aku iri dengan mata mostermu itu. Kau memang _keturunan terkutuk_."

"Simpan omong kosongmu, Kariya. Jadi. Aku harus mengalahkanmu untuk mendapatkan dia?"

"Seperti yang dikatakan kawanmu. Aku tidak ingin ada kekerasan. Kau hanya perlu menang di meja ini."

Ichigo menatap arena poker seperti ingin membolongi. Tersisa kartu _straight_ dan _full house._

Hanya ada satu kesimpulan. Kritis.

"Mungkin dia bermain curang. Dan aku yakin dia merencanakan sesuatu."

Wejangan Grimmjow masuk dari telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiri. Mata Ichigo menghunus optik semerah darah.

"Aku terima—"

Seringai tajam terulas, ujung taring runcing tampak di sela bibir kemerahan, seolah siap mengoyak kapan pun Ichigo mau.

"—Jika aku menang, kau tak perlu mencampuri urusanku lagi. Gadis itu hanya akan menjadi milikku. Bagaimanapun caranya."

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

Penerang obor berjajar di sepanjang dinding batu yang lembap. Dua pemuda berjalan sejajar di belakang makelar berkulit gelap.

"Brengsek, brengsek, brengsek!" Grimmjow memaki-maki tanpa henti. "Kau brengsek, Ichigo!"

"Hah?"

"Kau mengalahkannya dengan kartu termustahil dalam poker! _Royal flush_! Kau curang 'kan? Mengakulah!"

"Sial. Sebenarnya kau berada di pihak siapa, hah? Kartu dewa memang mustahil muncul, bukan berarti tidak akan keluar, bodoh."

Mata jaguar melirik tajam. "Jujurlah. Kau menyihir kartumu?"

"Mungkin?"

"Kenapa harus _royal flush_ hati? Kau mengharapkan sesuatu pada hadiah kemenanganmu? Atau kau mendapat firasat menjadi korban bunuh diri?"

Ichigo menatap langit-langit gua dengan mata menerawang. " _King of Heart_ , huh? _Suicide King._ Aku pernah mendapat _penglihatan_ tentang kartu itu. Dan ternyata benar terjadi, itu saja."

"Kau mendapat _penglihatan_ tentang _pengantinmu_? Mungkin sudah saatnya kau meminum darahnya, Ichigo. Kau selalu menunda _kebangkitanmu_."

"Kau tahu alasanku. Pastikan aku tidak bertemu dengan gadis dari ras oriental atau semacamnya _,_ Grimmjow. Jika aku bertemu dengannya, itu sama saja dengan kutukan."

"Oke, oke, terserah kau saja. Lagi pula, ras oriental mustahil kau temukan di sini."

Suara gemerincing kunci menghentikan langkah mereka. Dua pemuda menunggu di belakang si juru dagang, mengotak-atik sangkar berteralis besi penuh karatan.

Lentera minyak dalam cangkingan bergoyang-goyang ketika si pialang membimbing mereka masuk lebih ke dalam. Sekilas, sel itu seolah tak berpenghuni, sebelum lampu minyak digantung ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Duduk meringkuk di atas lantai. Memeluk kaki di pojokan dinding.

Seorang gadis yang sangat muda. Telanjang bulat. Berambut hitam pendek dengan kulit seputih porselen yang mengilat di bawah penerang api damar.

Tubuh ringkih itu terus menyeret mundur menabraki dinding. Berusaha menutupi tubuh polos meskipun berakhir sia-sia.

Grimmjow membuang wajahnya ke samping. Ia mendesiskan umpatan.

Ichigo menatap tak percaya. Gadis itu adalah ras oriental yang autentik. Tak sesuai praduganya tentang kerabat sedarah _duke of Luxembourg._

 _Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa hubungan wanita ini dengan Byakuya Wyhelmine?_

Ketika mata ametis murni berikatan dengan mata carnelian Ichigo, responnya mengejutkan.

Satu denyutan asing di pusat diri, membuat seluruh nurani dan naluri Ichigo berteriak dalam waktu bersamaan. Taring yang tersimpan merongrong keluar tanpa persetujuan. Mata berdegradasi tanpa ia yang memerintahkan.

Ichigo merasakan dahaga yang luar biasa. Ini baru pertama kali terjadi. Gadis itu memicunya.

Mungkin inilah reaksi ketika Ichigo menemukan apa yang seharusnya ia cari, yang selalu ia hindari, sesuatu yang berasal dari _penglihatannya_.

Kaki Ichigo melangkah maju. Suara tapakan sepatu seolah menjadi lonceng pertanda ancaman.

"Bangun."

Ichigo berdiri menjulang. Gadis itu menengadah bisu.

"Kubilang bangun. Kau tidak ingin keluar dari sini?"

Ichigo meraih pergelangan tangan kecil, menariknya ringan. Tubuh itu otomatis terbawa terjungkal, menubruk badannya berlebihan.

Refleks Ichigo adalah merangkul. Lengan kokoh melingkari pinggang mulus yang ramping. Merapatkan tubuh itu dengan tubuhnya. Menghalau pandangan dua pria lain di belakang sana.

Jeda sejenak. Posisi ini. Mereka menjadi satu. Sensasinya begitu menyenangkan.

Ichigo tergerak melucuti mantelnya sendiri.

"O-oy, Ichigo! Kau akan melakukan _itu_ di sini? Kau serius? Aku tepat di belakangmu, brengsek."

Ichigo tidak menghiraukan. Tetap menanggalkan _trench-coat_ tebalnya hingga terjatuh di lantai semen yang dingin. Kancing kemeja mengikuti.

Gadis itu tidak bergerak. Lebih tepat tidak mampu bergerak. Lengan Ichigo memeluknya seperti belitan otot piton. Tak membiarkan tubuhnya bergeser semili pun.

Ichigo sudah _topless_ , meniru gadis dalam dekapan. Grimmjow balik badan sambil mengutuk tak karuan. Makelar botak senantiasa menonton.

Serat kain menyentuh punggung berbahu kecil, kontras dengan bahu telanjang lain yang lebih lebar.

"Pakai bajuku. Kau bisa memakainya sendiri?"

Gadis itu menengadah. Mereka berpandang-pandangan.

 _Mata itu bukan mata manusia. Taring itu taring predator berbahaya._ Batin memperingatkan. Namun, perlakuan Ichigo tak terlihat ingin menyakitinya.

Ragu-ragu sang gadis menuruti. Kemeja pas badan Ichigo tersampir kedodoran di tubuhnya. Ichigo membantu mengancing saat tahu jemarinya bergetar.

Belia itu akhirnya berpakaian. Namun paha dan kaki masih terekspos menggoda iman. Ichigo memberikan mantel hitamnya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Grimmjow yang setengah kecewa otomatis segera melepas mantel poliesternya, dilempar cepat ke Ichigo. Pemilik lengan berotot padat menangkap dengan sigap, memakainya tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"Kita pergi," suara Ichigo memberat.

Grimmjow mengangguk.

Ichigo mengangkat pinggang gadis itu dan dibopong di atas bahu. Melenggang tenang sebelum berhenti tepat di depan si makelar busuk.

"Ide bagus mengurung gadis ini dalam keadaan telanjang, Zommari. Kau yang melakukannya?"

Makelar berbibir cembung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Chérie_ adalah gadis bisu dan tubuhnya belum berkembang. Untuk menarik pelanggan aku harus memajangnya seperti itu. Tenang saja, _Chérie_ seratus persen masih perawan, kami hanya membersihka—"

Cipratan darah menyembur ke permukaan dinding.

Ichigo membolongi dada kiri Zommari dengan satu tangan kosong, menusuk hingga tembus, lalu menarik jantungnya keluar. Pria bajingan berakhir ambruk di atas lantai dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Hey, hey, hey, ada apa denganmu? Kau bisa membuat keributan besar setelah ini."

"Tak masalah." Ichigo membuang jantung sembarangan, mengganti posisi gendongan di kedua lengan. "Aku bisa pergi lebih cepat sebelum keributan yang kau maksud itu datang."

Grimmjow memaki, karena baru mengerjap sekali, sosok Ichigo sudah lenyap ditelan Bumi.

"Keparat kau. Tunggu aku, oy, Ichigo!"

Pemuda yang dimaksud sudah menggendong _pengantinnya_ pergi. Melintasi atap-atap gedung penombak langit. Menembus kepadatan udara malam.

Gadis dalam gendongan terus menatapnya dari bawah dagu yang tirus. Berlatar panorama langit bertabur bintang, sosok Ichigo terpantul bak dewa penyelamat sempurna di kedua matanya.

Pria itu fokus menatap jauh ke depan. Mata teguh itu begitu serasi dengan paruh bulan di kaki langit.

Ia berpikir, mungkin inilah sosok _jack_ dalam ramalan.

Pria lain yang akan dicintainya di masa depan.

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

Punggung _Chérie_ sudah sejajar dengan ranjang. Berseprai putih, bertaburkan kelopak mawar.

Ichigo merangkak naik ke atas tubuh lawan jenisnya. _Chérie_ bertolak arah, berusaha mundur hingga seprai mengusut di bawah bokong.

" _Chérie_ —" tangan Ichigo menarik kerah mantel, gadis itu membeku. "Aku tahu itu hanya nama buatan. Sekarang katakan, siapa kau sebenarnya."

 _Chérie_ terpaku. Ichigo menunggu setengah kalut separuh tegang. Ia berharap tak mendengar kenyataan pahit itu keluar dari bibir _pengantinnya_ sendiri.

Tidak ada respon.

Ichigo menghempaskan bahu _Chérie_ ke kasur. Tersentak, gadis itu meronta. Paha Ichigo mengapit pinggulnya. Setengah bangun untuk melepas mantel pinjaman.

Perut kencang Ichigo terpapar. Mantel dibuang ke belakang. Kedua tangan bertumpu di sisi kepala _Chérie_. Wajah mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Kudengar kau bisu. Dan aku yakin kau tidak dikodratkan menjadi gadis seperti itu. Kau trauma? Lupa cara bicara?" kepala Ichigo turun lambat-lambat. "Aku akan mengingatkanmu."

Suara itu bagai alunan musik bernada mistik. Bulu roma meremang tanpa peringatan.

Wajah tegas Ichigo semakin turun. _Chérie_ tergemap, tertelan aura dominasi yang kuat. Mata Ichigo pindah fokus ke bibir mungil yang bergetar, gatal ingin mencicipi.

Melewatkan bagian itu, Ichigo menutup mata seperti ingin menghayati. Hidung dan bibir bermain di sepanjang pipi halus yang empuk, menggesek-gesek hingga menciptakan rasa geli yang ganjil.

Tiupan udara membelai daun telinga. Bibir lembap merayap hingga ke sisi leher yang curam. Perpotongan leher itu tampak begitu lezat. Ichigo bisa merasakan aliran darah deras di balik epidermis yang tipis.

Mungkin air liur akan meneres jika ia tak segera melakukan sesuatu. Ichigo mulai membuka sedikit bibirnya. Mengecup, menghisap dan merasai hati-hati dengan cara menahan siung yang terlanjur keluar oleh gairah.

Gadis itu mengerang, mencoba berteriak namun tidak bisa. Tangan kecil menggapai bahu Ichigo, mendorongnya pergi.

Ichigo menangkap tangan-tangan _Chérie_ , memborgolnya di puncak ranjang dengan satu kepalan saja. Tangan lain mulai bekerja. Membuka kancing mantel. Membuka kancing kemeja. Tubuh indah gadis itu terpapar lagi di depan matanya.

Ichigo menatap intens. Merekam tubuh polos dari kepala, leher, dada, perut, pinggul—terus ke bawah hingga ujung jari kaki—kemudian kembali ke atas lagi.

Matanya sudah menggelap oleh nafsu.

Gadis itu memiliki sesuatu yang mengundang Ichigo, yang tak mampu ia tepis. Ichigo meremas seprai kuat-kuat, mendesis.

"Jika kau tetap diam, aku benar-benar akan menggunakanmu. Membuatmu kehabisan napas dan mengerang kesakitan sepanjang malam. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu turun dari atas ranjang, tidak untuk sedetik pun. Kecuali jika kau berteriak. Memakiku. Mengutukku."

Mata monster itu mengunci tanpa celah. Taring yang runcing terlihat begitu berbahaya saat bergerak-gerak mengancamnya.

Mata Rukia fokus tak fokus. Ia mengalami rasa takut yang ekstrem.

Sedangkan Ichigo, ia berusaha mati-matian bertarung dengan nalurinya sendiri. Kegelapan yang ia miliki seakan haus oleh kemurnian di depan matanya. Instingtif otak memaksa Ichigo untuk segera bersatu dengan gadis itu.

Malam ini juga. Saat ini juga.

Mata Ichigo akhirnya mengosong, bibir sudah terbuka. Sinyal siap memakan habis hidangan di depannya.

 _Chérie_ membanting wajah ke samping. Badannya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kaki mendepaki kasur.

Tangan besar Ichigo meraih pinggang kecil _Chérie_ , meredam geliatan sekaligus merabai kehalusan kulit. Jemari merambat turun menuju pinggul, paha dan berhenti di poros lutut. Ia menekuk kaki _Chérie_ , lalu membukanya. Jemari nakal melata turun ke paha dalam.

Taring Ichigo sudah menarget pembuluh leher yang berdenyut ingin dipenetrasi oleh giginya. Ujung siung siap menancap.

"—he-henti—"

Suara jernih tersendat berhasil mencegah Ichigo. Tangan urung menjamah.

"Ber—henti."

Air berlinang dari celah mata violet.

Ichigo tergugu ketika memandang wajah tak berdaya itu. Jantung serasa diremas kuat ketika melihatnya. Gradasi mata akhirnya kembali ke normal. Ia nyaris lupa diri.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menangis." Ibu jari menyeka pipi. "Kau bahkan bisa memakiku sebanyak yang kau mau."

Gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap. Ichigo balas tatap lebih dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin memicumu. Lalu memastikan siapa kau sebenarnya. Aku Ichigo. Namaku Ichigo."

Pria itu mengunci matanya tanpa kepalsuan. Bibir pucat mulai berhenti gemetaran.

"Ru—kia," suaranya parau. "Rukia … Wyhelmine."

Ichigo langsung menarik diri. Ia meraih selimut dengan cepat lalu dibentangkan di atas tubuh Rukia.

Ichigo duduk membungkuk di tepi ranjang. Lengkung punggung berototnya tertimpa cahaya rendup. Rukia terus melihat dalam diam.

"Kau … benar-benar Wyhelmine. Dan kau manusia. Ini di luar perkiraanku."

Pria itu menutupi separuh wajah seperti frustrasi. Rukia menyudutkan diri perlahan. Mata Ichigo melirik kalut.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin memicu syokmu, membuatmu bicara. Meskipun ... ya, jujur aku tidak main-main dengan yang tadi."

Jeda lama mereka isi dengan saling berpikir.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang. Rukia terkesiap nyaris membenturkan kepala dengan tembok berbalok abu-abu.

"Tidurlah. Kau perlu istirahat. Aku akan kembali besok pagi."

Ichigo pergi meninggalkan kamar. Menyisakan Rukia dengan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

Gadis itu meremas kain selimut di depan dada. Mata menatap lurus sosok Ichigo yang beranjak memunggunginya.

Pria itu menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

Ichigo berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, membawa _candles holder_ di tangan kanan.

Terdengar gagang tembaga diletakkan di atas meja. Rukia merasa ranjang yang ia tempati berderit. Gadis itu semakin meringkuk.

"Ini sudah pagi, Rukia. Bangunlah. Kudengar kau lapar."

Badan Rukia mengaku. Ia tak merasa pernah mengatakan apa pun tentang perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Aku juga tahu kau pura-pura tidur sekarang."

Mau tak mau Rukia membuka kelopak matanya. Bangun perlahan.

Penampilan berantakkan Rukia menyita perhatian Ichigo. Tangan otomatis terjulur, merapikan rambut yang semrawutan.

Rukia diam seperti peliharaan jinak.

"Aku bisa merasakannya." Tangan Ichigo turun ke garis pipi. "Kesedihanmu, kegelisahanmu dan kebingunganmu. Aku seperti selalu mendengar suaramu. Ini di luar kemauanku."

Rukia menoleh padanya. Iris berbeda warna bertemu. Violet terang berusaha menangkap kebohongan dari amber yang kelam. Ia tidak menemukannya.

Ichigo menyodorkan piring kuningan berisi ragam buah segar. Rukia meneguk ludah tanpa sadar.

"Ambillah." Ichigo mendahului memungut apel. "Ini tidak beracun." Lalu menggigitnya di depan Rukia.

Gadis itu akhirnya mengambil satu dari piring sanggahan Ichigo. Menggigit antusias dan mengunyah berlama-lama.

Ichigo terus mengamatinya. Piring diletakkan di atas kasur.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara? Kau … takut padaku?"

Rukia berhenti mengunyah.

Jeda lama diisi oleh sunyi. Tahu tidak ada jawaban yang Ichigo nantikan, pria itu bergeser menjauh, memunggungi Rukia.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, huh? Sudah pasti kau takut pada monster sepertiku."

Ichigo bangkit dari ranjang. Rukia berusaha menggapai tangan pria itu—ia hanya menangkap udara kosong.

Ichigo sudah beranjak menghampiri ventilasi. Ia bersandar tenang pada bingkai jendela berbentuk ladam, yang menjulang melewati tinggi badan.

Mata cokelat tersepuh oleh bias kosmis, menimbulkan efek sengsara ketika Rukia melihatnya. _Atau gelisah?_ Rukia tak mampu menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Meskipun aku ingin, aku tidak akan bisa."

Mata Ichigo menatap jauh ke luar, seolah berbicara pada embusan angin. Rukia menundukkan kepala seperti menyesal.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa langit pagi tak kunjung datang ke tempat ini." Ichigo seolah berbicara sendiri. "Karena kau berada di duniaku. Langit _Hueco_ berwarna hitam abadi. Kau takkan pernah melihat langit biru lagi."

Rukia termangu di atas tempat tidur dan Ichigo menyadarinya. Ia pun bergerak mendatangi Rukia. Satu tangan merogoh kantung celana.

"Sekarang jam enam pagi." Ichigo menyodorkan sebuah jam saku berantai keemasan. "Ini adalah penunjuk waktu dunia manusia. Saat ini kau berada di dimensi yang berbeda."

Rukia menerima jam bundar itu, mengamati sebelum berpaling ke jendela berkerai merah marun. Langit hitam yang memayungi tempat ini benar-benar kekal.

Tanpa sadar Rukia menggenggam erat jam saku itu.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya." Tangan besar Ichigo membungkus tangan Rukia dari bawah, menggenggam jam itu bersama-sama.

Ichigo mengambil duduk di dekatnya, bergeser lebih dekat lagi. Rantai _gold-filled_ dikalungkan ke leher Rukia, menjadikannya liontin.

"Ini milik ibuku. Dia manusia sepertimu."

Rukia menengadahkan kepala, menatap Ichigo seperti membaca sesuatu.

"Hm? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Benda ini … pasti sangat berharga untukmu. Aku tidak—"

"Aku ingin kau memilikinya. Mulai sekarang aku ingin kau yang menyimpannya."

Wajah Ichigo melunak. Mata violet terlalu sulit mengabaikan.

"Rukia, maukah kau belajar memercayaiku?"

Ichigo menunggu lagi. Rukia menatap diam lagi.

Mata tak pernah berbohong. Oleh sebab itu, perasaan Rukia lebih tenang ketika Ichigo menatapnya begitu dalam. Pria itu tidak menyembunyikan apa pun.

Rukia akhirnya mengangguk. Ichigo bangkit dari tepi ranjang.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan kedua lengan yang bergerak menjangkau Rukia. Ichigo menggendong gadis itu. Membawa _pengantinnya_ pergi meninggalkan ranjang mereka.

"Berpeganglah. Kita akan turun," bilang Ichigo ketika sampai di depan kusen jendela.

Seperti dimantrai. Rukia tersentak. Baru sadar Ichigo menggendongnya.

"A-apa? Kau bilang apa?"

Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Rukia lebih merapat ke dada. Kepala otomatis melesak ke dalam leher Ichigo.

"Kita akan turun."

"Le-lewat jendela? Tunggu—"

Pemuda itu sudah melompat keluar, terjun mengikuti medan gravitasi.

Reflek Rukia adalah mencengkeram bahu Ichigo. Menahan pekikan di lekuk leher yang lunak, menghirup aroma _floral_ mawar yang begitu menenangkan.

Seperti mengulang malam pertama mereka berjumpa. Rukia dibawa terbang melintasi langit bertabur bintang. Melompati dinding demi dinding, menara demi menara, dan mendarat sempurna di atas permukaan tanah, bahkan sebelum Rukia sempat menyadarinya.

"Kita sampai. Kau bisa membuka matamu."

Mungkin surga akan seindah ini. Itulah kesan pertama Rukia ketika membuka tabir mata.

Angin malam langsung membasuh wajah. Kelopak merah melayang-layang diterbangkan oleh angin, berhamburan, melintas bebas bagai guguran bunga sakura di kampung halamannya.

Ichigo menurunkan Rukia. Gadis itu rela berdiri terpana.

Ratusan koloni mawar terbentang luas di depan matanya. Padang hijau rumput tergelar bagai permadani. Mereka mengelilingi sebuah danau beriak tenang. Airnya begitu jernih hingga mampu memantulkan wajah sang bulan.

Rukia hilang kata-kata.

"Ini adalah tempat bermainmu. Tempat ini milikmu."

Rukia menengadahkan kepala, menatap langsung wajah Ichigo.

"Kau lihat danau di sana?" Ichigo menunjuk. "Danau itu berisi _air kehidupan_. Jika kau berendam di sana, seluruh luka di tubuhmu akan sembuh."

"Luka?"

"Kau memiliki beberapa memar di sepanjang tubuhmu. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya."

Rukia mengerutkan dahi seperti berpikir. Ketika ia sadar dengan maksud Ichigo, kulit mukanya terasa panas.

Rukia berpaling, berdalih menyibukkan diri dengan mengamati apa pun di depannya selain Ichigo. Mata cokelat senantiasa memerhatikan gadis itu.

Tempat ini dibentengi oleh deretan pohon pinus. Berwarna hitam pekat dan terselimuti kabut tebal. Rukia mulai mengerti maksud kalimat Ichigo tentang _dunianya._ Pria itu membuat kamuflase surga kecil untuk menghibur Rukia.

Hal tersebut terbukti ketika gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membeliak horor.

 _Castle rock_ berdiri kokoh, menjulang seperti mencakar langit di atasnya. Menara dan tembok-tembok tinggi terbayangi siluet malam buta. Rukia merinding.

"Ini … kastil angker itu? Aku berada di Edinburg?"

Ichigo terkejut, ia memandang culas. "Kau … tahu?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Madam pernah membahas soal kudeta—"

"Ini hanya replika," potong Ichigo. "Tiruan tempat tinggalku di masa lalu."

Rukia tersentak kaget. Dan sebelum bibir kecil itu bertanya, Ichigo sudah menarik tangannya. Membawa Rukia melintasi pilar-pilar taman, menapaki pijakan kaki berbatu landai.

Mereka menuju bangku besi ayun di bawah pohon berdahan gersang. Rukia dituntun duduk di atas ayunan bercat putih bersih. Ichigo mendorong dari belakang.

Mata Rukia berkedap-kedip. "Kenapa aku harus bermain ayunan?"

"Supaya kau tetap diam."

"Apa? Aku bukan anak-anak!"

"Hm? Aku sudah melihat semua milikmu. Kau bahkan belum cukup dewasa untuk menikah dengank—"

"Kau tidak sopan!" kepala Rukia menengadah penuh ke belakang. "Aku sudah enam belas tahun dan akan menikah dengan—uh."

Puncak kepala terantuk tubuh si pendorong ayunan. Proyeksi mata tengadah memantulkan wajah Ichigo yang menunduk kepadanya. Mereka bertatap-tatapan seperti mematri waktu. Rukia tak mampu melanjutkan kalimat lagi.

Ayunan berhenti bergerak. Angin berembus menerpa rambut jingga Ichigo. Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

Rukia dapat melupakan segela hal jika ia mau saat ini. Seperti disihir. Melupakan di mana ia sekarang, melupakan janjinya dengan pria lain, melupakan siapa jati diri Ichigo yang sebenarnya.

Rukia terjerat, dan ia pun menyadari. Ia tak bisa menghindar lagi.

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

Bulan paruh semakin bergeser. Tergantikan bulan penuh di lintasan atmosfer.

Pola di langit seakan menjadi pemakna hubungan mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia menjadi semakin dekat saja.

Rukia mulai gemar menanti kunjungan Ichigo. Bangun lebih awal untuk merapikan diri dan menyambut pria itu dengan senyuman. Mereka akan mengobrol bersama, membicarakan apa saja, menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua.

Mereka sering mendatangi halaman belakang kastil. Ichigo sesekali mengawani Rukia berkeliling, makan bersama, dan baru berpisah jika Rukia telah tertidur di atas kasur bermahkotanya.

Ada saat di mana Ichigo terlambat mengunjungi Rukia, maka gadis itu akan berusaha mencarinya. Rukia pernah mencoba keluar melewati pintu kamar seperti pengendap, menoleh kanan-kiri.

Ia terkejut mendapati Ichigo duduk di atas lantai. Tidur bertumpu lengan yang melintang di atas satu kaki yang tertekuk.

Sejak saat itu Rukia tahu, Ichigo selalu tertidur di samping pintu kamarnya. Dan ketika Rukia bertanya alasan Ichigo, pria itu menjawab bahwa ia tak bisa meninggalkan Rukia meskipun hanya sebentar saja. Ichigo mengutarakan perasaannya, bahwa ia akan lebih protektif kepada Rukia.

Ajaibnya gadis itu tidak merasa terganggu dengan ucapan Ichigo. Malah sebaliknya, Rukia mengizinkan Ichigo tidur di sofa ruangannya. Mereka pun belajar untuk saling memercayai.

Ichigo selalu berpamitan kepada Rukia jika ingin pergi dari sisinya. Suatu hari, Ichigo berkata bahwa ia akan _berburu_. Ichigo menjelaskan bahwa ia tak pernah _berburu_ manusia seperti _vampire_ pada umumnya. Ia cukup puas dengan meminum darah binatang dan makanan normal manusia.

Ketika Rukia bertanya kenapa Ichigo bisa seperti itu, pria tersebut tidak menjawabnya. Rukia pun mulai mengerti, Ichigo mungkin tak senang dengan takdirnya sebagai monster.

Kepergian Ichigo selalu dimanfaatkan Rukia untuk berkunjung ke _danau kehidupan_. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri sebelum menanggalkan pakaian.

 _Air kehidupan_ begitu sejuk sekaligus hangat. Rukia tak pernah bosan berendam berlama-lama.

Tangan bermain menangkapi pantulan bulan di permukaan air, membasuh wajah berulang kali, bahkan meminum airnya. Rukia nyaris menjadi ikan mas di sana.

Dari atas puncak pinus, Rukia tak tahu seseorang sedang mengawasinya. Ichigo duduk tenang di atas dahan pohon. Kali ini ia mengurungkan niat untuk _berburu_. Mata tak lepas mengawasi gadis kesayangan _._

"Oh … ternyata ini alasanmu menolak _berburu_ bersama kami?"

Ichigo tersentak, nyaris oleng dari atas pohon. Kepala menoleh cepat ke belakang.

Empat orang. Berpakaian serba putih dengan ornamensi hitam. Bertengger dengan berbagai pose di dedahanan pohon.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadari kedatangan kami, Ichigo."

Pria pucat memulai. Iris hijau selalu tampak jemu oleh garis mata yang turun. Pria mestizo itu nyaris tak pernah berekspresi.

"U-Ulquiorra?"

"Cih! Tertangkap basah, eh? Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki hobi yang payah sejak berurusan dengan gadis manusia itu."

Cara bicaranya selalu blak-blakan. Tulang wajah tajam khas pria hispanik memberinya kesan permanen sebagai penganut barbarime.

"Grimmjow, hobimu jauh lebih payah dariku."

"Ah … jadi itu _pengantin_ Itsugo?" cara bicaranya selalu dibuat-buat, wanita berambut hijau tebal bersandar manja di bahu _pasangannya_. "Dia sangat kecil. Apa tipe Itsugo selalu seperti itu? Um … seingatku tidak."

"Oh, diamlah—Neliel."

"Ano … Chigo." Gadis di samping Ulquiorra menyela, wajah cantik dan rambut cokelat lurus adalah pesona utamanya. "Kudengar … wabah _influenza_ banyak memakan korban manusia di ibu kota. Aku jadi khawatir dia—"

Ichigo mendengarkan sebelum melirik Rukia dari kejauhan.

 _Pengantinnya_ sudah mentas dan sibuk berpakaian. Rukia tidak segera beranjak pulang, ia justru berbaring di atas rerumputan, tidur meringkuk. Seluruh tubuh menghilang di balik mantel hitam panjang.

Mata cokelat membias khawatir. "Kau benar, Inoue. Tapi aku memiliki alasan khusus membiarkannya seperti itu."

Grimmjow mengernyit. "Karena apa, hah? Supaya dia terlihat seksi dengan kemejamu? Atau agar kau bisa meraba bebas tanpa membuka pakaiannya terlebih dahulu?"

Neliel menepuk paha Grimmjow. Ichigo melirik tajam.

"Dengan memakai bajuku, dia memiliki bauku. Aku tidak ingin kalian hilang kendali dan menyerangnya. Terutama kau, Grimmjow. Aku tahu kau ingin memangsanya."

Grimmjow tergelak. Neliel ber-oh-ria. Inoue mengangguk-angguk. Ulquiorra _flat._

"Kau benar, Itsugo. Beberapa hari yang lalu Grimmjow berniat mencicipi _pengantinmu_ karena gemas kau tidak segera _mengubahnya_. Tapi dia mundur karena bau gadis itu mirip sepertimu. Kau seperti selalu melindunginya."

Jujur, Ichigo ingin membolongi jantung Grimmjow sekarang juga. Mata Ichigo berubah menjadi hitam keemasan, menjanjikan kematian.

Grimmjow berdecak, pura-pura tidak tahu. Neliel melambaikan isyarat jari damai supaya Ichigo memaafkan _pasangannya_.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku setuju dengan Inoue. Bukankah dia seorang _lady_? Lihatlah, Itsugo, penampilannya sekarang justu seperti budak buangan."

Ichigo berkontemplasi. Mata cokelat mengawasi _pengantinnya_ kembali _._

Rukia masih tidur tenang di sana. Telapak kaki kecil menyembul dari lindungan kain mantel. Membuat gadis itu sedikit menggigil. _Manusia memang terlalu lemah._

Ichigo menggosok tengkuknya. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi ke kota sebelum _Walpurgis_ tiba."

Empat orang tersentak.

"Oy! Kau gila? Kau tidak melihat apa yang ada di atas sana, hah?! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan _Hueco_ , Ichigo!"

Kepala Ichigo menengadah, memandang bulan oposisi yang mulai meredup oleh umbra bumi. Gerhana.

"Aku akan membawakan sesuatu untuknya. Pakaian yang pantas atau apa saja yang kutemukan nanti. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah _pengantinku_."

"Tunggu. Biar aku atau anggota lain yang per—"

"Tidak," sela Ichigo kepada _pasangan_ Ulquiorra yang mencemaskannya. "Kalian semua tidak akan tahu apa yang kumau. Bahkan kalian tidak tahu ukuran tubuhnya. Aku akan pergi dan pasti kembali baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, Chigo—"

"Titik," putus Ichigo siap melompat dari dahan.

Ulquiorra bersedekap. "Berhati-hatilah, Ichigo. Baru-baru ini kota dijaga ketat oleh _Quinsy_. Jangan sampai kau tertangkap oleh mereka."

"Aku tahu. Karena itu juga aku tidak ingin kalian pergi hanya karena masalah sepele ini. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."

Ichigo terjun, lalu berjalan tenang mendatangi Rukia. Gadis itu masih meringkuk begitu pulas, berselimutkan kain hitam yang kusam.

Ichigo melepas mantel wol miliknya, menyisakan kemeja _broken white_ tipis. Ia menyelimuti gadis itu sebelum mengambil posisi tidur di sebelahnya.

Mereka berbaring bertolak arah. Kaki Ichigo ke utara, kaki Rukia ke selatan. Namun wajah mereka sejajar, berjarak lima jengkalan. Ichigo hanya ingin mengamati wajah gadisnya. Tidak tubuh, tidak yang lain.

Ichigo terus memandang seperti melamun.

Rukia memiliki garis mata yang lebar. Tulang hidung yang kecil dan bibir pucat yang terbuka untuk bernapas. Pipi bulat Rukia sedikit merona karena suhu udara. Rambut hitam merumbai nyaris menutupi sebelah mata.

Ekspresi wajah tidurnya membuat Ichigo merasa tenang. Perasaan tenteram ini tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tiba-tiba angin berhenti berembus. Dedaunan tidak lagi berkisikan. Dunia Ichigo mendadak sunyi. Waktu seperti berhenti.

Ekspresi Rukia berubah di pantulan matanya. Kelopak mata Rukia mengerut. Napas Rukia tersengal. Wajah itu seperti menahan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

Lingkaran besi mencekik leher Rukia. Tangan Rukia terikat oleh borgol baja berantai hitam panjang. _Seseorang menawannya._

Ichigo tercengang. Tersentak sadar untuk segera menolong Rukia. Namun, ia sendiri tak bisa bergerak. Waktu benar-benar membeku. Dan hal itu hanya berlaku pada Ichigo.

Ia berusaha menggerakkan kedua tangan, namun Ichigo berhenti mencoba ketika mendengar suara gemerincing. Kedua tangan Ichigo terbelit rantai hitam yang sama, dan utasnya berujung ke sesuatu.

Ichigo terbelalak. Rantai itu terhubung ke Rukia; ke leher dan pergelangan tangan _pengantinnya_. Ichigo sendiri yang menawan gadis itu, membuat Rukia kesakitan.

Ichigo memaki, tahu bahwa ini adalah bagian dari _penglihatannya._

Terlalu menyakitkan. Sesak. Ichigo hanya bisa memandang Rukia, tak mampu melakukan apa pun.

Kelopak-kelopak mawar berterbangan kembali. Menghujani mereka hingga hijaunya rumput berubah semerah genangan darah.

Tiba-tiba Rukia berhenti mengerang kesakitan. Terbaring diam seolah nyawanya telah tercabut. _Dia sudah mati._

Mata Ichigo berpendar sedih, menanti sesuatu yang paling tidak diinginkannya.

Mata Rukia terbuka perlahan. Iris merah menyala memantul ke dalam lensa Ichigo. _Dia telah berubah_. _Menjadi monster sepertinya._

Ichigo tersentak. Bangun cepat dari permukaan rumput yang _masih_ hijau. Terengah. Seperti mengalami mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada.

Rukia menggeliat saat mendengar suara-suara. Ia bangun terduduk.

Gadis itu tidak melihat siapa pun di depan atau di samping kanan-kirinya. Namun, suara engahan berat di belakang punggung membuat ia menoleh.

"Ichigo? Kau sudah kembali?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Rukia bergeser mendekat.

"Kenapa? Kau berkeringat."

Ichigo hanya bisa melirik lemah, menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya bermimpi buruk."

Rukia mengamati Ichigo seperti membaca situasi. Pria itu menyembunyikan kenyataan.

Rukia menatap kakinya yang terselonjor. Baru sadar mantel lain menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Rukia mengembalikan mantel wol itu ke bahu Ichigo.

"Kau menggigil, Ichigo. Apa kau kedinginan?"

Ichigo terpaku sejenak. Gadis itu mungkin lupa bahwa Ichigo bukan manusia. Rukia seharusnya mengucapkan kalimat itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Rukia masih terus menatap cemas, menunggu jawaban. Ichigo melepas mantelnya lagi dan disampirkan ke puncak kepala Rukia.

"Maaf. Aku membiarkanmu memakai bajuku seperti ini."

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku tidak keberatan, Ichigo. Mantelmu cukup hangat kugunakan."

Giliran Ichigo yang menggeleng. Merapatkan tudungan mantel lalu menangkupnya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu gaun yang indah. Dan aku ingin kau memakainya ketika aku _terbangun_ nanti."

"Hm? Terbangun?"

Ichigo menunjuk langit.

"Sebentar lagi puncak _Tetrad._ Gerhana bulan merah. Seseorang akan datang untuk menyegelku."

" _Tetrad?_ Menyegel?"

"Kami sering menyebutnya malam _Walpurgis_. Aku akan _tertidur_ untuk sementara waktu. Kita akan bertemu lagi ketika bulan baru tiba."

Rukia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, bingung.

"Maksudmu … kau akan meninggalkanku?" Rukia tak sadar membuat nada kecewa.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Menepuki kepala bertudung.

"Hanya sementara, Rukia. Kau akan dijaga oleh teman-temanku. Neliel dan Inoue. Aku memercayakanmu pada mereka."

Rukia tidak bertanya lagi. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala seperti merenung.

Ichigo ingin tertawa, tapi ia menahannya. Ichigo mengangkat dagu Rukia. Wajah mereka kembali bertemu.

Ichigo memangkas jarak mereka. Rukia sampai tak bisa memandang apa pun kecuali mata cokelat yang teduh.

"Ini adalah perpisahan." Dahi mereka bertemu, Ichigo memejamkan mata. "Tetaplah di sini sampai aku kembali nanti. Berjanjilah padaku—Rukia."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Tahu Ichigo bergerak lagi, Rukia memilih memejamkan mata.

Pria itu mencium lembut keningnya.

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

Rukia tidak bisa tidur.

Ia berguling-guling di atas kasur. Dibukanya tutup liontin emas. Jarumnya terhenti di garis Romawi sebelas.

Rukia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke luar kamar, seorang diri untuk pertama kali. Lorong kastil yang gelap membuatnya merinding hebat. Rukia baru menyadari ketika Ichigo sudah tidak lagi di sisinya.

Ia berjalan melintasi lantai papan catur. Lukisan-lukisan asing, susunan _candlelier_ dan sajian interior _neo-ghotic_ sama sekali tak membantu menurunkan ketegangan.

Kaki Rukia mengerem diri ketika melihat empat sosok _manusia_ , dengan varian warna rambut, tengah mendiami ruang utama berisi meja panjang berderet kursi raffles.

Mereka berempat mengawasi Rukia tanpa bicara. Gadis itu berusaha mengabaikan dan mencari alternatif jalan lain.

Dua wanita mengikuti Rukia. Ia tahu mungkin mereka adalah Neliel dan Inoue, _vampire_ yang dipercayai Ichigo untuk menjaganya.

Rukia sebenarnya ingin bermainan ayunan, namun karena diperhatikan dua wanita _dewasa,_ Rukia berakhir belok ke pekarangan.

Rukia memetik beberapa mawar untuk dibawanya ke dalam kamar. Dua tangkai bunga telah berhasil ia pegang, namun telunjuknya tergores duri ketika memetik yang ketiga kali.

Jantung menggebu, Rukia sadar sedang berada di sarang para _vampire_ , darahnya mungkin memicu—

Rukia menoleh cepat ke belakang. Dua wanita sintal, berpakaian serba putih yang ketat, berdiri tepat di balik punggungnya.

"Kau sengaja memancing kami?" ujar Neliel sewot, pupil matanya berkontraksi menahan hasrat menerkam.

"Nel, dia hanya tergores." Inoue meraih tangan Rukia, menekan perdarahan kecil itu. "Maaf, kami terlalu peka."

Neliel berkacak pinggang. "Ingatlah baik-baik, _Lady_. Berbeda dengan Itsugo, _vampire buatan_ seperti kami takkan bertahan tanpa meminum darah manusia."

Rukia tersentak, kaki bersiap mundur. "Maksudnya … kalian membunuh?"

Inoue menggeleng. "Kami tidak membunuh, _mengubah_ pun tidak."

" _Mengubah_?"

"Hanya _vampire murni_ yang dapat _mengubah_ manusia, itu lebih buruk dari kematian. Mungkin karena itu juga Itsugo tidak ingin _mengubahmu_."

"Chigo … adalah _vampire-hexe_."

Rukia mengerutkan alis. "Apa maksud kali—"

Tenggorokan Rukia tercekat. Kalimat itu urung terlisan, karena dalam sekejap, udara memberat di sekelilingnya.

Fenomena asing terjadi. Bunga dalam genggaman Rukia tiba-tiba mengering. Bunga lain menyusul serentak. Kelopaknya mengeriput dan jatuh berguguran di atas tanah.

Rukia terperangah. Begitu pula Inoue dan Neliel. Kabut mulai menyebar nyaris menutupi jarak pandang sepenuhnya.

"I-ini … sesuatu pasti terjadi pada Itsugo—kita harus cepat, Inoue!"

Rukia ingin bicara, namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Neliel dan Inoue segera beranjak. Bergerak cepat meninggalkan Rukia.

Gadis itu jatuh bersimpuh di atas rerumputan yang layu. Dadanya menyempit. Kesusahan menarik napas. Dunia buatan Ichigo seperti berusaha mengusirnya pergi, melenyapkan manusia asing sepertinya.

Rukia menggeleng, tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja. Gadis itu berusaha bangun dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Mata memicing berusaha mengoyak kabut tebal yang merintangi penglihatan. Menyeret kaki menuju kastil.

Ia tahu. Sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa Ichigo. Dia harus melihatnya.

Rukia berjalan dengan kaki bergetar. Ia berhasil menemukan letak kastil di dalam kabut yang tebal. Melewati tangga dan lorong yang terasa lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

Rukia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

Warna darah membercaki permukaan lantai. Rukia menatap nanar. Menyusurinya sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Terdengar percakapan enam suara berbeda ketika Rukia sampai di depan sebuah kamar. Ia mendengarkan di balik pintu.

"Kalian bodoh membiarkannya keluar dari lindungan _Hueco_! Ini hampir _Walpurgis_! Kalian tahu kekuatan Ichigo berada di titik terlemah 'kan?!"

"Kami tahu, Yoruichi. Ichigo mengunjungi kota untuk kepentingan _pengan—_ "

"Apa pun kepentingan itu, kalian harus mencegahnya. Ichigo telah membunuh Zommari Rureaux, bos bandit _dunia bawah_. Tentu saja Ichigo akan menjadi buronan utama mereka."

"Kami tahu itu, tapi—"

"Dan kudengar kalian pun menjadi incaran dari pihak _adikuasa._ " Pria bertopi hijau lapis menyela. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kalian lakukan, tapi, Atlanta bukan tempat yang aman lagi. Jika Ichigo berakhir di si—"

"Kami tidak akan pergi meninggalkan Itsugo!"

"Benar, sialan! Kami berjanji akan kembali ke Eropa bersama! Menghabisi _dewan_ keparat i—"

Tangan Ulquiorra merentang di dada Grimmjow. "Ini bukan saatnya membahas masalah kudata. Jadi, bagaimana situasinya?"

Wanita berkulit eksotik bersedekap. Mata kucing menatap sosok Ichigo yang terbaring di atas kasur berseprai darah.

"Jika aku tidak datang, mungkin dia sudah menjadi abu. Peredaran darahnya telah tercemar oleh _racun perak._ Pedang _Quinsy_ menembus jantungnya. Empat panah _Quinsy_ melumpuhkan persendian kaki dan tangan. Dia nyaris tersalib mati."

Grimmjow menghantam meja.

"Keparat! Boneka-boneka _Quinsy_ brengsek! Aku tidak tahu mereka sudi disewa oleh kawanan broker _Brujeria_. Lalu, bagaimana sekarang? Kita diam saja dan membiarkan Ichigo menjadi abu begitu saja?"

"Sebenarnya Kisuke bisa menyelamatkan Ichigo—sementara."

Pria yang disebut melepas topinya.

"Aku bisa menekan racun itu menggunakan segel. Tapi hasilnya tidak akan maksimal jika kemampuan regenerasinya menurun. Ichigo sedang berada di fase terentan sebagai seorang _vampire-hexe_. Tanpa _kebangkitan penuhnya,_ Ichigo takkan bertahan melawan keganasan _racun perak._ "

Yorucihi mengangguk.

" _Racun perak_ dibuat untuk memusnahkan _vampire buatan._ Ichigo _vampire murni_ tapi dia juga _hexe_. Saat ini, dia sama saja dengan _vampire-vampire buatan._ Ichigo bisa mati kapan saja. Mungkin saat puncak bulan merah, besok malam.

Jeda lama. Hening.

"Sialan! Kita tidak mungkin membiarkannya mati konyol seperti ini 'kan?!"

"Sebenarnya kalian bisa menunda kematian Ichigo dengan menghidangkan leher kalian sendiri untuk disantap. Atau kalian memilih opsi membawa korban manusia sebanyak mungkin. Ichigo harus meningkatkan kemampuan regenerasinya."

"Chigo takkan mau meminum darah kami. Dia tidak ingin menghapus nuraninya sebagai _hexe_. Menghisap darah manusia pun sama saja dengan mengubah takdir mereka menjadi monster seperti kami, _vampire buatan_."

" _Vampire-vampire_ _buatan_ Itsugo pun tidak akan bertahan tanpa menghisap darah tuannya. Itu sama saja dengan membuat masalah baru untuk Itsugo. Kecuali jika kita ingin melakukan pembantaian massal."

"Tidak adakah cara lain?"

"—Sebenarnya ada."

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu sejak awal, _Sir_."

"Ini adalah opsi terakhir. Ichigo harus melewati _ritual_ _kebangkitan_. Dia satu-satunya _keturunan terkutuk_ yang pernah terlahir. Ichigo akan menjadi _vampire_ terkuat dari seluruh jenisnya."

Grimmjow mendengus. "Menjadi _king_ , huh? _Penglihatan_ Ichigo tidak main-main rupanya."

Yoruichi menggeleng.

"Tidak semudah itu. Kita membutuhkan seorang tumbal _pengantin._ Bagaimana kita bisa menemukan _pengantin_ Ichigo, sedangkan hanya Ichigo sendirilah yang bisa menemukannya?"

Ulquiorra menjawab santai. "Tidak. Sebenarnya kita tidak perlu mencari lagi. Masalah terbesarnya justu karena _pengantin_ Ichigo bukan _vampire._ Dia manusia. Sekaligus tawanan kami."

Yoruichi tersentak. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kisuke terangguk, menunjuk bingkisan di atas meja. "Sesuai dugaanku. Ichigo mengunjungi pusat kota bukan karena kebetulan saja. Gaun ini untuk seseorang?"

"Itu untuk _pengantinnya._ Dia ada di sini, di balik pintu itu. Kau tidak menyadarinya karena manusia itu memiliki bau Ichigo."

Yoruichi beranjak cepat. Nyaris mematahkan gagang pintu ketika berusaha untuk membuka.

Sosok gadis kecil tercermin ke dalam matanya.

"Rukia … Wyhelmine?"

* * *

 **XXXXXXX**

* * *

Ini adalah malam tersakral.

Rukia menatap puncak _tetrad-blood-moons_ di balik kaca jendela yang buram. Suara Yoruichi terputar ulang di dalam benaknya yang bimbang.

 _ **/Dia hanya bisa diselamatkan olehmu./**_

Rumbai kain hitam menyereti lantai. Sepatu berhak mengetuk-ngetuk di balik payet gaun.

 _ **/Ichigo mungkin tidak menginginkannya. Tapi Ichigo akan menjadi abu jika kau tidak melakukannya./**_

Rambut hitam tergerai begitu cantik. Berhias jepit rambut berbulu angsa merah. Wajah bulatnya merona oleh bedak. Bibir tipis terpoles gincu samar.

 _ **/Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Aku bisa memulangkanmu ke Luxembourg jika kau yang meminta. Tapi Ichigo takkan bertahan jika kau pergi meninggalkannya./**_

Jemari mendorong badan pintu oak. Rukia menyelinap masuk dengan perasaan campur-aduk.

Terbaring di sana. Sosok pangeran tidur—ralat— _vampire_ yang tertidur, di atas pembaringan berseprai putih bertabur kelopak mawar.

Rukia mulai berpikir, Ichigo mungkin menyukai bunga mawar. _Atau warna merah?_ Gadis itu menggeleng frustrasi, isi otaknya mulai amburadul.

Rukia mungkin terlalu resah dan gugup. Bahkan benak Rukia sempat berpikir, apakah ia terjebak ke dalam kisah _si pangeran tidur._

Rukia sudah mengenakan gaun pemberian Ichigo. Berwarna hitam, berornamen merah di bagian tengah dan sudut gembung sekitar lengan. Mirip gaun _Victorian_ yang biasa ia pakai di kediaman Luxembourg.

Busana itu pas di lekuk tubuh, namun terlalu panjang untuk gadis tak sampai lima kaki sepertinya. Rupanya, Ichigo _miss_ di bagian itu.

Rukia duduk menyerong di sisi sisa ranjang. Menatap sosok berbeda yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Ichigo berambut hitam panjang. Begitu panjang hingga melewati pinggang. Alisnya pun berwarna hitam. Poni tebal meruncing melewati tulang hidung, nyaris menutupi sebelah mata.

Tubuh kecokelatan Ichigo mengilat di bawah penerang api lilin. Dia _topless._ Lengan kanan terbalut perban putih. Dada kirinya disuluri tato hitam—mencengkeram bagai pembelit sulur pohon—menjalari lekuk otot hingga ke lengan kiri.

 _Itu mungkin segel,_ pikir Rukia. Ichigo tidak memiliki tato ketika pertemuan pertama meraka.

 _ **/Kisuke telah menyegel penyebaran racun di tubuhnya. Dan aku pun menyegel naluri Ichigo seperti biasa. Asal kau tahu, dia baru bisa terbangun jika kau menciumnya—kau tidak percaya?/**_

Rukia meneguk ludah.

Dia belum pernah mencium bibir pria. Ditambah penampilan Ichigo yang sangat asing. Ini tidak akan mudah.

Tangan kurus menimpa pola tato di dada bidang, menumpu diri di sana. Rukia membungkuk, condong mendatangi wajah pulas Ichigo.

Mata violet bergetar akibat efek degupan jantung. Lensa mata fokus ke bibir tipis khas pria. Wajah tak siapnya hampir sampai ke wajah damai sang _vampire_ tidur—siap mencium.

Sesuatu merambat naik ke tangan Rukia. Gadis itu tersentak, hidung bersenggolan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mata merah berpapasan dengan violet. Rukia terbelalak.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Kau ingin … menciumku?"

Rukia segera menarik diri. Wajahnya serasa terbakar oleh api. Duduk memunggungi Ichigo.

Terdengar erangan dan derit ranjang di balik punggung. Rukia meremasi tangan tak memedulikan. Mencomel dalam hati. Yoruichi berhasil menipunya.

"Ngh, Rukia …," erang Ichigo ketika berhasil duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Suara itu serak-serak basah. Rukia sampai merinding.

"—Rukia?"

Gadis itu tidak menoleh. Ia duduk seperti patung.

Ichigo mengesah, meraih bahu Rukia, membalik tubuh itu. Akhirnya Rukia kembali menatapnya. Ichigo tersenyum kecil mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Baju itu sangat cocok untukmu. Kau kemari untuk memperlihatkannya padaku?"

Rukia buang wajah, mengangguk pelan. Namun secepat mungkin berubah menjadi gelengan.

"Hm? Mana yang benar?"

Rukia menatap lantai seperti menghindar. Pria itu memiliki aura yang kuat jika memiliki sepasang mata merah. Ditambah rambut hitam dan tubuhnya yang telanjang bertato. Rukia seperti terhisap jika terlalu fokus memerhatikan.

Tahu ada yang salah, Ichigo menyentuh pipi Rukia. Tangan lain hinggap di atas bandul liontin. Merasakan panasnya kulit wajah sekaligus debaran manusia itu.

"Kau … takut padaku?"

"Hah? Ti-tidak!" Rukia nyaris berteriak.

"Lalu, kenapa kau diam? Kau kembali seperti saat aku memberikan liontin ini untukmu. Apakah penampilan monsterku membuatmu tak nyaman?"

Rukia mungkin gila saat merasa bahwa sosok monster Ichigo seratus persen menawan.

Gadis itu menggeleng, memberanikan diri menyentuh telapak tangan Ichigo di pipinya. Menaut jari-jari besar itu.

"Tidak, Ichigo. Aku tidak takut. Tidak sama sekali. Tapi aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau bisa berubah seperti ini."

Rukia menurunkan tangan itu. Mereka bergenggaman. Ichigo tersenyum hambar, beralih menatap api lilin yang bergoyang.

"Sekarang kau berhadapan dengan wujud monsterku yang sebenarnya— _Mugetsu._ Aku sedang berada di _fase_ terkacauku, Rukia."

" _Fase_? _Mugetsu_?"

"Aku adalah _vampire yang terkutuk._ Hidupku dikendalikan oleh perputaran fase bulan."

Bukannya merasa aneh, penjelasan Ichigo terdengar menarik di telinga Rukia. Bahkan gadis itu tak sadar masih menggenggam tangan Ichigo. Ia mendengarkan seperti menyimak dongeng pengantar tidur.

"Aku _vampire-hexe._ Ayahku _vampire murni_ dan ibuku seorang penyihir. Selama _Walpurgis_ , tubuhku bergejolak karena tak mampu menyeimbangkan kekuatan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, _racun perak_ membuatku nyaris tak bisa bergerak. Aku tidak akan kehilangan kewarasanku. Ini batas terakhirku."

"Ichigo, kau—"

"Aku akan mati. Segel Yoruichi tidak kuperlukan lagi."

Rukia tak sadar meremas tangan Ichigo. Ia bergeser maju. Matanya tergenang determinasi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Ichigo mengerutkan alis, menunggu Rukia melanjutkan. "Kita lakukan _ritual_ itu."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menghisapku sekarang dan—"

"Lelucon apa yang kau bicarakan—"

"Kau bisa selamat jika melakukannya, Ichigo. Aku … aku bersedia menjadi _vamp_ —"

"Tidak! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Rukia melepas genggaman mereka. Tangan memukul permukaan kasur.

"Tapi kenapa?! Kau bisa mati! Kau … kau akan menjadi abu. Makanya, kau harus _membangkitkan diri_ dengan—"

"Ini lebih baik."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi iblis sepenuhnya, Rukia. Dan kau pun tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika manusia sepertimu _kuubah_. Kau akan menjadi budakku, tunduk dan menjadi bonekaku selamanya. Itu bahkan lebih buruk dari kematianku."

Tangan Rukia bergetar. Resiko itu baru kali ini ia dengar. Youichi tak mengatakan apa pun sebelumnya.

"A-aku … aku tidak masalah—"

"Dan aku pun tak bisa menjamin kau bisa selamat saat aku benar-benar memangsamu."

Rukia meremas seprai untuk menguatkan diri. Sebenarnya, penolakan Ichigo memang telah diprediksi oleh Yoruichi. Dan di saat seperti ini, Rukia harus—

 _ **/Kau hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa kau ingin**_ **bersatu** _ **dengannya./**_

Rukia tak mengerti maksud kalimat itu, tapi ia mengangguk mantap saat ini.

Ichigo sudah tidak menatapnya, pria itu memandang lurus ke ujung ruangan. Rukia sengaja menyenggol jari kelingking Ichigo.

"Aku … aku ingin bersatu."

Ichigo menoleh, menatap tak percaya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku ingin bersatu. Denganmu."

Bias bulan merah melatari peraduan mereka. Menenggelamkan cahaya kuning dari api lilin di atas meja.

Kelinci kecil menawarkan keberadaannya. Predator lapar tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan begitu saja.

Rukia menunggu, Ichigo terpaku.

"Kau … yakin?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Mata asli penuh ketidaktahuan.

"Aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin bersatu dengamu."

Tersenyum tipis. Ichigo menepuk pahanya yang terselonjor. Rukia melihat tak mengerti.

"Kemarilah. Kau bilang ingin _bersatu_ denganku 'kan?"

Rukia menatap bingung. Ichigo mengulurkan tangan.

"Naiklah ke atas ranjang. Duduklah di sini. Menghadapku."

Rukia tidak tahu bahwa bersatu yang dimaksud adalah dengan ia duduk di atas pangkuan. Rukia menurut, ingin cepat menyelesaikan.

Gaunnya melebar, menyatu dengan warna putih seprai kasur. Rukia duduk canggung di atas lutut Ichigo.

"Se-seperti ini?"

Ichigo meraih pinggang Rukia, menariknya cepat hingga tubuh mereka berbenturan.

"Tidak. Tapi seperti ini."

Paha dalam Rukia mengapit sempurna pinggang Ichigo. Rukia tak sadar berhenti bernapas sejenak. Jantungnya bertalu-talu tak terkendali.

Ichigo melepas jepitan rambut Rukia, memainkan helai rambutnya.

"Kau bilang ingin _bersatu_ denganku. Tapi kau seperti tidak mengerti apa maksudnya."

Tangan Ichigo merangkul pinggang Rukia. Punggung gadis itu mengaku, jarak wajah mereka hanya sekepalan.

" _Pengantinku_ sendiri yang meminta, tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak. Kita hanya akan melakukan dua tahap _perkawinan_."

"Ha-hah?"

"Pertama, kita akan berciuman."

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa menciumku? Kulihat tadi kau berusaha melakukannya."

Pucat dan merona, Rukia tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk wajahnya. Jari Ichigo mengusap bibir Rukia, mata _vampire_ fokus ke permukaan bibir bergincu.

Ichigo sudah mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir itu. Matanya tertutup rapat, kepalanya menyerong. Pelukan terasa semakin erat ketika Ichigo menangkap bibir Rukia. Memagutnya sekali, lalu beberapa kali. Menilai kelembutannya.

Mata Rukia mengerjap berkali-kali. Tangannya mengepal-ngepal tak pasti. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Sentuh aku," rayu Ichigo, melepaskan sejenak bibir Rukia. "Kau bisa memejamkan matamu jika ragu melakukannya."

Tangan besar Ichigo meraih tangan dingin Rukia, menuntun tangan kecil itu untuk hinggap ke _pectoral_ bertato. Tangan lain dituntun menuju perut berotot, menyuruh Rukia merabai guratannya yang kencang.

Selanjutnya, Ichigo fokus kembali pada ciuman mereka. Ichigo melakukannya perlahan. Seperti ingin memandu Rukia. Ichigo manarik turun dagu Rukia, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Rukia benar-benar memejamkan mata. Resah, pasrah. Menyerahkan semuanya kepada Ichigo. Memercayakan _persatuan_ ini kepada pria itu.

Rukia mulai bisa merasakan bagian Ichigo bersatu dengan dirinya. Mungkin ini memang _persatuan_ yang dimaksud Yoruichi. Berpangkuan dan berciuman.

 _ **/Ichigo sedang terluka. Dia pasti merasakan sakit saat melakukan hal itu denganmu. Kau harus membantunya./**_

Rukia mencoba aktif membalas Ichigo. Pagut atas pagut bawah meniru gerakan pria itu. Bibir mereka saling mengenyam. Ichigo akan berhenti sejenak saat tahu Rukia kewalahan, tapi dengan cepat pula ia sambung lagi.

Tangan Ichigo sudah merambat ke resleting gaun. Menariknya turun. Rukia terkesiap, refleks mendorong bahu Ichigo.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang membuka bajumu."

"Kenapa harus dibuka?"

Ichigo terkejut, menstabilkan gairahnya untuk sejenak. Mata Ichigo terpantul lebih merah dari terakhir kali Rukia ingat.

Ichigo menyentakkan punggung ke sandaran ranjang. Berpaling dari wajah Rukia.

"Kukira kau ingin _bersatu_ denganku."

"Ten-tentu saja. Aku ingin bersatu denganmu."

Ichigo menatap Rukia, alisnya bertaut. "Tapi kau baru saja menolakku."

Rukia tertegun. Tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Ichigo mengangkat tiga jari tangannya.

"Ini adalah _persatuan_ pertama kita. _Perkawinan._ Setelah berciuman sudah pasti kita akan bercinta." Ichigo menurunkan jari ketiga. "Tapi aku tidak akan menghisapmu. Aku akan melewatkan bagian itu."

"Ja-jadi … _persatuan_ yang dimaksud itu—"

Ichigo mengagguk.

Rukia menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak tahu bahwa mereka akan menikah dengan cara seperti ini. _Persatuan_ adalah kosakata khusus dalam kamus para _vampire._

Ichigo dapat membaca dari gestur itu. Ia tersenyum getir, menepuk sayang kepala Rukia.

"Kau adalah _pengantinku_. Aku percaya kau adalah _pasangan_ yang akan menemaniku selamanya. Tapi aku tak menduga takdir _pengantinku_ adalah manusia biasa. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Aku akan berakhir menjadi abu, itu pantas kudapatkan karena aku hanyalah seorang monster. Kau bebas melanjutkan hidupmu setelah ini."

Ichigo menurunkan tangannya. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Rukia. Biarkan aku sendiri di si—"

"Tidak!" Rukia menggeleng kuat, suaranya tersendat. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Kau tahu? Seluruh tubuhku mulai terasa terbakar. Suhuku akan terus meningkat seperti tungku. Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku menjadi abu."

Mata Rukia sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia meremat kain gaun hingga kukunya memutih. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Kau … tidak pernah bilang akan pergi selamanya. Bahkan kau memintaku berjanji untuk menunggumu. Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau menyuruhku pergi?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap.

Rukia memeluk leher Ichigo. Air mata menetes ke bahu pria itu. Ichigo tidak bergerak. Ia diam.

Rukia menurunkan gaunnya hingga bahu dan lengan terekspos. Ia meraih tangan Ichigo. Meletakkan tangan besar itu di kedua bahunya.

Mereka bertatapan, saling membaca. Akhirnya Ichigo merengkuh Rukia sekali lagi. Mereka berciuman bersama lagi.

Ichigo menarik turun baju Rukia, gadis itu sudah sama _topless_ sepertinya. Ichigo merapatkan tubuh kecil itu ke tubuhnya. Kulit saling menggesek. Bibir saling mengait.

Ichigo membaringkan Rukia di atas ranjang tanpa melepas pagutan mereka. Rukia mengerang.

Ciuman Ichigo turun ke leher, terus turun ke bawah, melewati persimpangan dada, melewati liontin pemberiannya, melewati perut hingga lebih ke bawah lagi. Ichigo melepas gaun Rukia, menyingkirkan ke sudut ranjang.

Rambut hitam panjang menggelitiki permukaan kulit. Rukia mencoba merapatkan kaki, namun tidak bisa.

Ichigo melakukan segala hal untuk mempersiapkan Rukia. Menggunakan bibir, memakai lidah, bahkan jari-jarinya. Respon Rukia hanya menggeliat atau sesekali memekik, menggigit bibirnya sendiri, meremas kepala Ichigo.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Rasa sakit yang dilumuri kenikmatan membuat laju waktunya berlompatan. Rukia tidak bisa mengingat apa pun lagi.

Panas. Panas. Ia benar-benar terbakar.

Mata menatap kosong ke langit-langit. Tubuhnya menyentak-nyentak. Rukia merasakan bagian Ichigo bergerak-gerak di dalamnya. Memasukinya tanpa jeda. Mereka benar-benar bersatu.

Ketika Rukia kehabisan napas, Ichigo akan mencumbunya. Saat kedalaman Rukia menghimpit kuat perpanjangan Ichigo, pria itu akan mempercepat gerakannya.

Mereka sudah akan mencapai puncak. Rukia merasakan perih tepat di pinggul. Kuku-kuku Ichigo memanjang, menancap di sana. Kulit putih Rukia teraliri darah segar.

Mata Ichigo benar-benar menyala. Mata yang tidak Rukia kenali. Ichigo hilang kendali.

Rukia ditarik duduk, masih dengan persatuan di antara mereka. Rukia mendesah kencang saat Ichigo mencapai titik terdalam di tubuhnya. Otot-otot meremas kuat kepadatan Ichigo. Rukia mencakar kulit bertato untuk menahan sensasinya.

Tangan berkuku Ichigo mencekik leher Rukia, memalingkan, membuat leher jenjang terpapar. Ichigo menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Ia ingin menghisap darah _pengantinnya_. Sekarang. Tidak peduli lagi dengan apa pun.

Rukia tahu, setelah ini, kehidupannya akan barubah.

Napas Ichigo tersengal. Gigi bergeretak tak sabar merasai kulit seputih susu. Rukia memeluk kepala Ichigo susah payah, mengusap-usap seperti menenangkan.

Akhirnya Rukia paham maksud dari perkataan Yoruichi. Ia harus menjebak Ichigo dengan _persatuan,_ karena pria itu hanya akan menghisap darahnya jika kehilangan kontrol diri.

Denyut nadi menguat saat lidah panas menjilat. Satu kali, dua kali. Kulit itu sudah memerah, mengundang taring Ichigo untuk segera menembus.

Hela uap panas membenturi kulit. Ujung siung sudah menoreh dua titik. Rukia memejamkan mata seerat mungkin. Menunggu Ichigo membobol pembuluh darahnya. Mungkin, menunggu Ichigo membunuhnya.

Jeda panjang. Senyap.

Tidak terjadi apa pun.

"I-Ichigo?"

Air mata jatuh di bahu Rukia.

"Aku … tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu."

Ichigo telah sampai di ujung kebahagiaannya sekaligus puncak penyesalannya. Bertemu dengan Rukia lalu bersatu dengannya adalah hal terhebat yang takkan pernah Ichigo lupakan. Ia tak ingin mengakhirinya seperti ini.

Rukia menarik kepala Ichigo. Membuat wajah mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Kau harus bisa. Aku … aku ingin menjadi sepertimu agar kita bisa bersama—" jeda lama, Rukia mengunci mata Ichigo. "—Aku menyukaimu."

Mata Ichigo melebar. Rukia menangkup pipi Ichigo lebih erat.

"Aku mencintaimu—Ichigo. Aku bersedia menjadi _pasanganmu_ dan hidup bersama selamanya. Apa pun resikonya, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Pria itu tidak bergerak. Mata Rukia menyipit.

"Sekarang _ubah_ aku, atau aku akan mencari _vampire_ lain untuk menjadikanku sepertimu. Aku tidak main-main."

Candaan Rukia membuat Ichigo terkesiap. Mana mungkin Rukia sempat mencari penggantinya di saat mendesak seperti ini?

"Aku percaya padamu—Ichigo."

Wanita itu tulus, Ichigo tidak menangkap keterpaksaan. Mungkin, tanpa Ichigo sadari, kalimat egois itulah yang sangat ingin ia dengar. Ichigo ingin tahu perasaan gadis itu kepadanya. Bahwa mereka memang saling mencinta.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Rukia membalas.

Ichigo menggerakkan pinggul. Rukia menerima gerakan persatuan mereka yang sempat terhenti. Sambut serang seirama.

Kunci persatuan mereka berdenyut kencang. Tubuh Rukia bergetar, tubuh Ichigo menegang.

Rukia mendesah panjang hingga tubuhnya melengkung ke belakang. Ichigo menekan pinggul _pasangannya_ , mengerang tertahan. Mereka melepaskan inti persatuan bersama-sama.

Ichigo memejamkan mata, memeluk erat. Rukia bersandar lemas di bahu Ichigo. Di dalam sana terasa begitu nyeri, panas dan penuh. Rukia menutup mata letih, milik Ichigo masih keras berdenyut.

Pria itu menyusup ke leher jenjang Rukia sekali lagi, tangannya bergetar. Rukia menggenggam tangan itu, menguatkan Ichigo. Bersedia memulai atau bahkan mengakhiri segalanya.

Ujung taring membelai kulit leher. Siap menyempurnakan _ikatan_ mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu—Rukia."

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **CC:**

Berharap teman2 menikmati **J &Q** meskipun dengan _development_ minimalis ya.

 **J &Q** sebenarnya berasal dari rancangan fik multichapter dua tahun lalu yang tidak kurilis, berjudul Benang Merah. Dan akhirnya keluar hari ini dalam kemasan oneshot. Lega rasanya bisa menyelesaikan fik ini.

Semoga **J &Q** bisa menghibur kalian semua,

 **Agizera**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah hari berduka.

Byakuya Wyhelmine berdiri tenang di depan batu nisan adiknya.

" _My lord,_ kami berhasil melacak adik Anda. Dia masih hidup."

Byakuya melirik tanpa menoleh. "Di mana dia."

"Pedalaman hutan berkabut, distrik utara ibu kota Atlanta. _Lady_ disekap oleh kawanan _vampire pengkhianat_. Kami yakin mereka akan—"

"Dapatkan dia kembali," putus Byakuya, kepala menengadah menatap lanskap lembayung senja. "Kami memiliki janji, dia harus kembali. Bagaimanapun keadaannya."

Alis bertato mengerut. "Janji?"

Semilir angin berembus kencang. Kisikan daun membuat fokus Byakuya teralih. Mata angkuh beranjak dari garis horizon langit, menuju bedaru tertinggi di tengah pemakaman.

Di antara guguran daun yang mengering, matanya menangkap bayangan di balik pohon ek yang rapuh.

Seorang gadis kecil yang ia kenal, tengah memeluk pinggang pria lain berambut seterang langit sore. Mereka memiliki sepasang mata berwarna merah. Menatap lurus hanya kepadanya.

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Byakuya tertegun.

Entah khayalan atau kenyataan, Byakuya tak tahu lagi mana yang bernilai benar. Karena, ketika ia mengerjap sekali, sosok itu telah lenyap bagai serpihan debu.

Mata abu-abu menatap sendu ke depan.

"—Rukia—"


End file.
